Sladin Short Stories
by Yaoi Slaying Queen
Summary: Yo, sladin and some sladin(x) and robin x red x...YAOI! yay gay
1. Fluff

So, here is a short little one-shot because haven't updated in a while.

* * *

Robin sat hunched over on his bed, silently crying. He couldn't believe what he had just done. he was gonna be kicked off the team for this. Batman would disown him if he were to find as well.

"What are you doing up?" Said a slightly tired voice.

"Nothing, you can go back to sleep," He replied.

"No. You're clearly upset, what's wrong?"

Big firm hands began to rub across his shoulders. soothing him. The traveled down his back to his hips, but never crossed the line.

"I was just thinking...what if my team found out...or Batman," Robin said sullenly.

The hands stopped for a split second. To anyone else, it wouldn't have been noticeable, but Robin knew that it meant what he said had scared the man.

"You could come live with me...If you wanted to that is." There was a slight hitch to voice, signaling to Robin that the man was nervous.

"You know what? I think I'd actually like that Slade."

* * *

end of this chap


	2. Apprentice Arc

Sorry it's been so long. I've been super busy. I was working on school stuff and then family stuff. My partner for my Japanese project left me hanging, but here I am. Hope you like. This chapter was requested by Tialuvsyaoi101. Apprentice Arc.

* * *

Robin stared sadly at the wall, wishing he could be out with his team instead of locked in the 'room' Slade had given him. All he wanted was to see them, even if it meant he had to fight them. He thought that maybe he could give them some kind of hint to help them to know why he was doing what he was.

"Robin."

He sighed, turning to the door, at attention.

"Yes, master?"

"Come with me," With that, Slade turned and left.

Robin followed immediately, scared of what could happen if he didn't. He knew the man could be 'aggressive' if things didn't go how he wanted. He looked up at Slade as he lead him to...Well, Robin didn't know where. It wasn't the way to the throne room. Finally, he stopped and opened a door to a spacious room with only a queen sized bed in it. He looked up at the man, eyes full of wary curiosity. Slade chuckled at him and gently nudged him into the room.

"Sit on the bed."

Robin did so, eyeing the man as he came to stand in front if him. Slade grasped his jaw, making Robin look up at him. He took his hand away and took of his own mask. Robin stared at the man in surprise, taking in the rugged features and memorizing them. The white tousled hair, short beard, chiseled jaw, eye patch, and that piercing grey eye.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I know how you feel about me, Robin. You don't hate me, even with all the 'evil' I've done. You like me," It wasn't a question.

Robin looked down, filled with shame. He knew it was wrong to like a villain, but he also knew that Slade wasn't lie any other villain he'd faced. What he didn't know was what Slade would do with that information. He was scared.

"'Like you'? Don't have enough balls to say love? Or do you think I'm too young to know what love is?" Robin sneered.

Slade simply chuckled and tore off Robin's mask.

"I don't believe you're too young, Richard. And yes, I know who you are. I've always known," There was that damned smirk again.

"What about my other question, Slade? Do you not have any balls at all?"

"Oh, my boy, I assure you that I indeed do have balls, but I felt it best not to scare you," And with that, the man cut off all conversation.

He pulled Robin close to him, wrapping his arms around his slim waist. The kiss was gentle and soft. Slade meant what he said, he wanted Robin to trust him, not be scarred of him. He swiped his tongue across Robin's lips, asking for permission. Robin opened his lips hesitantly, Slade taking the opportunity and slipping his tongue inside. Robin pulled back in surprise at the moan he released.

His hand covered his mouth, his face aflame with a bright scarlet blush. He looked everywhere except Slade's face.

"Slade...why me?" He questioned, insecurely.

"Because you are like me, in more ways than one. You never give up, always willing to keep going to all ends to finish your mission. But you also have patience. You know when to use it and when not to. Robin, you are a fighter. You just need more training to use the skills you possess to their fullest."

"That's not what I meant," He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Slade, why did you kiss me? You know how I feel about you and you know why I can't act on those feelings. And did that kiss mean you like me the way I like you, or are you using it to control me? Slade, why?" Robin was frustrated and tired. Tired of Slade's game and never knowing what the man meant.

"Robin, these past few days have made me realize that I do want you for a partner, but I know you are doing this for your friends and that you're a hero so you believe we can't be together. And no, I won't try to control you ever again." With that Slade gave Robin his mask back. "Follow me."

He lead Robin to a door that resembled that of a garage door. He pushed a button and the door opened.

"You may leave, I will not stop you."

"Wait, what does this mean?" Robin aksed.

"This means that you can go back to your friends, to your life as a hero." Slade said.

"But what about you? Will you leave? What about us?" Robin cried.

"Yes, I will leave. And there can be no 'us' until you or I stop doing what we do. You do not want to be with a mercenary, nor do I want to be with a hero. It won't work. We both know that. But, my precious bird, I will return."

Robin stared at him for a moment, unsure if he should trust him or not. Finally, he nodded and turned to leave. He took a few steps before he turned back to Slade. He grabbed that taller mans suit and pulled him into a heated kiss. He opened his mouth and let Slade do all the work. Slade pulled the teen closer to him, slipping his tongue into the teens mouth. After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other.

"Good bye, Slade."

"Good bye, Robin."

* * *

Sorry if it sucked, but I hope ya liked it! XOXO, Slay


	3. Teacher AU

You may thank Aguna for this chapter.

* * *

Dick Grayson, the studious good boy who never did anything bad...was doing something very bad. At the current moment he was laying naked in bed with his history teacher Slade Wilson. He couldn't believe it. One moment they were going over his notes for the next test (he'd missed a couple days cause he was sick) and then the next, they were kissing, licking, biting, and fucking. Wow, what a turn of events.

"-son. Hello~? Mr. Grayson?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to shower." Slade stated.

"Uh..sure.."

Slade chuckled and walked out of the room. He came back with a towel and pointed to a door in his room.

"Shower's in there."

Dick got up and went to shower. He stared numbly as the water cascaded down his sweat covered body, soothing muscles that had become sore from previous activities. Forty-five minutes later, he finally stepped out of the shower, clean. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into the room. He saw Slade sitting on his bed, fully clothed and with damp hair. He figured there was another shower in the house somewhere.

"Mr. Wilson, where are my clothes?" He asked.

"Right here." He handed Dick his clothes. and went to leave the room.

"Thank you." Dick quickly dressed.

Once he was done he walked through the house in search of his teacher. He found him in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"I took the liberty of packing your stuff. I figured that you'd be too out of it to study." Slade said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Not a problem. Let me show you to the door."

"Yes sir."

As Dick walked down the sidewalk, wondering if Slade only wanted him for a quickie, Slade called out to him.

"I expect to see you in class tomorrow. And after class, we could go get a late lunch."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Short and sweet. I will take more request, so please let me know! XOXO, Slay


	4. Maid Part 1

I finally am not busy. Yay. This chapter is another lovely request from Aguna. Also, there shall be some smut

* * *

Robin really hated working at this place, it was too big. Why did people like mansions anyway. ' _No, it's not a mansion, it's more like a castle_ ', Robin thought. But, he had no choice but to. After his parents were murdered he went to live with William Wintergreen, his mother's father. William worked far a man named Slade Wilson as his personal assistant. Robin thought it was decoy so that they could fuck ion Slade's desk without people knowing. That last thought made him frown.

"Robin, Master Slade wishes to see you," William said and then turned away.

Robin sighed, quickly walking to Slade's office. He really did hate it here. William was supposed to be his grandfather, yet he treated him like he was a stranger. It didn't bother him at first, but now that he's been living with them for several years. it's worn him down.

* * *

Robin knocked on the door lightly, only opening it when he heard a 'come in' from the other side.

"You wished to see me, sir."

Robin couldn't deny that the man was attractive, with his chiseled jaw, striking whit hair, and that one piercing grey-blue eye. He'd had fantasies of the man beinding him over his desk and fucking him until he couldn't walk or talk.

"Yes. Robin, I think it's time you got a...proper outfit befitting of your _status_ here," Slade practically purred.

"Sir?" Robin was confused. What kind of outfit.

"While we have guest, you will wear a _traditional_ french maid outfit," The smirk on Slade's face maid me want to smack hit.

"What? Why? And only when we have guests?"

"You heard me, boy. It's an obvious answer, because I want to **(** **just like Usagi-san! X3)**. And for your final question, well you'll see. There are some other outfits I'd like for you to wear. It's in this bag." Slade handed me decent sized bag full of clothes.

"You'd better put one of those on now and return here quickly as possible."

"Yes, sir." And I trudged away, waiting to see what awaits me.

* * *

' _You have got to be kidding me..._ ' Robin thought as he pulled out a black and cerulean blue lingerie. ' _I guess I have to wear this_ '. Robin found that it wasn't hard to put on, it was about as easy as putting on a circus costume. He quickly walked back to Slade's office, softly knocking on the door.

"You look quite delectable, my little bird. Now come here." He commanded.

Robin hesitantly walked to where Slade was. He stopped once he was standing in front of the man.

"Turn around."

So he did, only to gasp as he felt the older man's hands cupping and rubbing his ass.

"Slade..?"

"Quiet. You will take this as it comes Robin."

"Yes, sir"

 **Slade said, "Bish...if you where a book you would be fine print".** **He then pulled an banana out of his bag and took a huge bite out of the unpeeled banana. Savage.** **. (My stupid, yet lovely fren MoriartyIsReal2 wrote that, so please ignore it)**

Slade continued to roughly fondle his ass. Robin loved the feeling, but would never tell Slade that, the man would use it for his own sadistic glee. He wrapped his arms around Robin, one arm slipping lower to tease Robin's big ole' pecker and the other to tease his nipples...

* * *

TBC when I feel like it. X3 love y'all!


	5. Author Note (rewrote)

Author Nots,

In my AP World class we were taliking of Ancient Greece and their practice of Pederaty-a sexual/mentoring relation between a gown man and a male child. I would like to make it into a Sladin fic, but want to know how I should go about it that would appease you all. Comment or PM if you habe something specific you would like for me to include.

XOXO Slay


End file.
